Persons of Interest
A Person of Interest is an individual who will be involved in a violent crime in New York. The Machine, without indicating whether the individual is the victim or the perpetrator, supplies his or her Social Security number to Reese and Finch, who study their background and attempt to prevent the violent crime. Persons of Interest {| class="wikitable" !! style="background:#6f4b4b;"|Image !! style="background:#6f4b4b;" width="375"|Name !! style="background:#6f4b4b;" width="150"|Episode Featured !! style="background:#6f4b4b;" width="95"|Victim/Perpetrator !! style="background:#6f4b4b;" width="50"|Status |- |rowspan="2"| || Diane Hansen || ||align="center"| Perpetrator ||align="center"| Alive |- |colspan="6"|An Assistant District Attorney. Reese was recruited by Finch soon after her number came up. While at first believed to be the victim, Hansen was revealed to be the ringleader of a group of corrupt police officers and the one responsible for the death of Lawrence Pope. Her attempt at killing her co-counselor James Wheeler failed, and her agenda was revealed in court through Reese's intervention. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#6f4b4b"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Bill || ||align="center"| Victim ||align="center"| Alive |- |colspan="6"|On his way to meet his lover, Bill took the elevator along with John Reese and two other men. Reese revealed he knew about Bill's affair, and outed the two men as hit men hired by his wife. Reese killed the two men, and recommended Bill to hire a good lawyer and a divorce attorney. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#6f4b4b"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Theresa Whitaker || ||align="center"| Victim ||align="center"| Alive |- |colspan="6"|Theresa was presumed dead after the murder of her family, due to a land deal gone bad. The only heir to the money from the deal, IRS was sent to kill her. IRS was murdered by Reese, and Theresa was reunited with her aunt, Elizabeth. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#6f4b4b"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Joey Durban || ||align="center"| Victim ||align="center"| Alive |- |colspan="6"|A former Marine soldier who robs banks to help support the family of another marine who was killed in Afghanistan after they swapped seats in a humvee. The leader of the team of robbers was planning on eliminating him and the rest of them to reogranise the team. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#6f4b4b"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Megan Tillman || ||align="center"| Perpetrator ||align="center"| Alive |- |colspan="6"|A resident whose sister committed suicide after being raped by Andrew Benton during a fraternity party. She stalked Benton and planned to murder him before Reese's intervention. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#6f4b4b"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Samuel Gates || ||align="center"| Victim||align="center"| Alive |- |colspan="6"|A criminal judge. His son, Sam, was kidnapped by Jarek Koska's team in order to secure their associate's trial will find her not guilty. Despite the end of the trial, Reese rescued Sam and captured Koska and his team. Finch afterwards supplied the persecution with evidence against Koska's associate. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#6f4b4b"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Zoe Morgan || ||align="center"| Victim ||align="center"| Alive |- |colspan="6"| A "fixer" who was hired to retrieve an incriminating recording, then was targeted by her client, the head of Virtanen Pharmaceuticals, in an effort to keep her quiet. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#6f4b4b"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Charlie Burton || ||align="center"| Victim/Perpetrator ||align="center"| Alive |- |colspan="6"| A school teacher who was targeted by Russian mobsters seemingly for witnessing a murder. However, he was actually being targeted because he is Carl Elias, and the murder he had witnessed was meant to be him. He managed to escape both Reese and the Russian mob. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#6f4b4b"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Ulrich Kohl || ||align="center"| Perpetrator ||align="center"| Deceased |- |colspan="6"| A former Stasi agent who was betrayed by members of his unit. He traveled to New York after escaping a minimum security prison to seek revenge for the "death" of his wife Anja. He committed suicide by Reese, who shot him because he appeared to be about to shoot the not-actually-dead Anja. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#6f4b4b"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Joss Carter || ||align="center"| Victim ||align="center"| Alive |- |colspan="6"| A police detective who is hunting down Reese. She ends up being targeted after her close encounter with Carl Elias and her subsequent investigation into him. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#6f4b4b"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Wendy McNally || ||align="center"| Victim ||align="center"| Alive |- |colspan="6"| A hair stylist who witnessed the car accident of a congressman's son. She and three others are targeted after stealing a million dollars from the accident site. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#6f4b4b"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Paula Vasquez || ||align="center"| Victim ||align="center"| Alive |- |colspan="6"| Unemployed foster sister of Wendy McNally who also stole the million dollars. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#6f4b4b"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Matt Duggan || ||align="center"| Victim ||align="center"| Deceased |- |colspan="6"|A waiter who also stole the million dollars. He was killed by a bomb hidden in a baby stroller left unattended by his car. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#6f4b4b"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Claire Ryan || ||align="center"| Victim ||align="center"| Deceased |- |colspan="6"| A professor at NYU who also stole the million dollars. She was killed in her home. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#6f4b4b"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Ernie Trask || ||align="center"| Perpetrator ||align="center"| Alive |- |colspan="6"|A super who worked at an apartment complex. He had been planning on killing Rick Morris, a terrorizing stalker of Lily Thronton, both of whom lived in the same complex. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#6f4b4b"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Andrea Gutierrez || ||align="center"| Victim ||align="center"| Alive |- |colspan="6"|A lawyer who worked grievance cases against the state for inmates. She was targeted when she worked a case involving a man set up to go back to prison for a foster child scam. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#6f4b4b"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Scott Powell || ||align="center"| Victim ||align="center"| Alive |- |colspan="6"|A laid-off family man who was framed for the assassination of Congressman Michael Delancy by the congressman's partner and the mysterious hacker Root. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#6f4b4b"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Darren McGrady || ||align="center"| Perpetrator ||align="center"| Alive |- |colspan="6"|A boy whose older brother was recently murdered. He planned on shooting the men who did it, but Reese prevented this. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#6f4b4b"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Michael Cahill || ||align="center"| Victim ||align="center"| Alive |- |colspan="6"|A man heavily involved in a major smuggling operation was actually an undercover cop whose identity was about to be revealed. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#6f4b4b"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Adam Saunders || ||align="center"| Victim ||align="center"| Alive |- |colspan="6"|A proprietary trader with the Wall Street investment firm Baylor Zimm. He noticed something not quite right with the company's investments in Tritak and was targeted for assassination to keep him from revealing what he knew. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#6f4b4b"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Gianni Moretti || ||align="center"| Victim ||align="center"| Deceased |- |colspan="6"|One of the five Mafia family Dons. His number came up upon his release from prison, with his illegitimate son Carl Elias planning on kidnapping and killing him. He was eventually killed in a car bomb along with Gianni Moretti, Jr. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#6f4b4b"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Leila Smith || ||align="center"| Victim ||align="center"| Alive |- |colspan="6"|A six-month old baby. Her father's wife killed her mother and hired some people to kidnap her. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#6f4b4b"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Jordan Hester || ||align="center"| Victim ||align="center"| Alive |- |colspan="6"|A man whose identity has been stolen by a female drug dealer named Tara Verlander (who also goes by Mary). |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#6f4b4b"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Zambrano || ||align="center"| Victim ||align="center"| Deceased |- |colspan="6"|One of the five heads of the Mafia Dons in NYC targeted by Elias. He was killed either by Fusco or Carter upon learning that Zambrano was secretly working with Elias. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#6f4b4b"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Caparelli || ||align="center"| Victim ||align="center"| Deceased |- |colspan="6"|One of the five heads of the Mafia Dons in NYC targeted by Elias. He was killed by a bomb Elias had planted in his car. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#6f4b4b"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Grifoni || ||align="center"| Victim ||align="center"| Alive |- |colspan="6"|One of the five heads of the Mafia Dons in NYC targeted by Elias. Carter and Fusco successfully saved him from Elias. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#6f4b4b"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Basile || ||align="center"| Victim ||align="center"| Deceased |- |colspan="6"|One of the five heads of the Mafia Dons in NYC targeted by Elias. He was shot by one of Elias's men as Carter was getting him to protective custody. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#6f4b4b"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Gianni Moretti, Jr. || ||align="center"| Victim ||align="center"| Deceased |- |colspan="6"|One of the five heads of the Mafia Dons in NYC (replacing his father when he went to prison) targeted by Elias. He was killed by a bomb Elias had planted in his car along with Gianni Moretti. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#6f4b4b"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Tommy Clay || ||align="center"| Victim/Perpetrator ||align="center"| Deceased |- |colspan="6"|A "hopper" for an armored truck company, Tommy was an inside man for a robbery to obtain platinum. After betraying his fellow robbers, Tommy was killed by his girlfriend/partner in crime who wanted the loot for herself. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#6f4b4b"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Karen Garner || ||align="center"| Victim||align="center"| Alive |- |colspan="6"|An alleged criminal on the run from her abusive husband, U.S. Marshall Brad Jennings, who was using his authority to find her by making her look like a fugitive. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#6f4b4b"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Henry Peck || ||align="center"| Victim||align="center"| Alive |- |colspan="6"|An NSA analyst whose life was in danger because he came too close to knowing about the Machine. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#6f4b4b"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Caroline Turing || ||align="center"| Perpetrator ||align="center"| Alive |- |colspan="6"|A psychologist who was hunted down by HR. She turned out to be Root, the hacker with a special interest in Finch, and put the hit on herself to expose him. |-} * Category:Storyline